Clamping collars in various different embodiments have been available on the commercial market for years. Clamping collars have been used in a wide variety of environmental conditions, including areas with a high moisture or humidity level in the vicinity of the device. With conditions of this sort, the problem of pipe corrosion very often arises in the area of the insertion and fitting of the pipe into the relevant clamping collar. Because of the poor fitting, water penetrates into the gaps between the pipe held in the clamping receiving space and the side walls of the clamping receiving space, causing corrosion of the pipe. In the process, the corrosion in the pipe that enters the clamping collar is aggravated to the extent that temperature changes in the environment favor a warm damp climate.